Spring Party
by Mariella1982
Summary: Ash X Gary yaoi Ash and Gary get together fic
1. Chapter 1

Hi fellow AshXGary fans! It's an Ash and Gary get together fic. I won't say more so just read it ;)

...

It was a warm day in spring and the sky was completely clear. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. Ash and his friends Misty and Brock were walking towards the next town. "Life is just great," exclaimed Brock with a content expression on his face. Ash, who was walking next to him, nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, and I can't wait to reach the next town. Hopefully we'll meet some other Pokémon trainers who want to have a Pokémon battle against me," Ash replied, determination flickering in his eyes.

"We will reach Sunrise Town about 30 minutes hence, however, you won't have time for a battle today," Brock pointed out. Ash stopped in his tracks. "Why not?! I've been looking forward to a good fight all day!" Brock smiled sympathetically at him. "Poor you, but our redhead has other plans with us tonight," he explained. Misty was walking a few metres ahead of them. Ash blushed. "That sounded weird, you know?" he responded. Brock smirked, "no, it's not what just popped up in your 16-year-old head. She wants us to go to the spring party with her. That party is really famous in the area around Sunrise Town and it takes place tonight," "Ah… ok!" Ash was blushing even harder now. "By the way, Ash, what do you think about Misty?" Ash looked a bit confused. "What do you mean? I like her, she is a really good friend, just like you are," Ash replied. "Just a good friend? Have you noticed that Misty's appearance has changed for the better?" Brock asked. Ash was still confused and Brock sweatdropped. "Still only got Pokémon in your head, huh? I mean lately she wears mascara and lipstick and she did something with her hair. She wears it open and not in a pigtail anymore." Ash took a closer look at her, as far as that was possible while walking behind her, and had to agree. In the meantime, she was completely oblivious to their conversation. "Ok, she really looks different…," Ash admitted. "Well, if I didn't like older girls, ..., "Brock started, grinning stupidly. Ash made a face. "Yeah, whatever!"

"But what about you, Ash? I think you two would be such a sweet couple." Ask looked at him as if he were mad. "Misty and I? No way, she's like a sister to me," he exclaimed. Brock nodded. "Oh well, and what about other girl? Have you seen one who caught your interest?" Brock seemed to be very curious today. Ash thought about it. "Oh yes, there was Angela who we met a few days ago. Her Vulpix was really amazing. She must be a really good trainer. "Brock sweatdropped again. "Does that mean she was only interesting because of her Pokémon?" Ash looked at him. "Sure, but she was a nice person, too. However, what are you getting at?" Ash wondered. "You are still way too innocent Ash, I mean you are teenager now, being 16 years old already. Have you never felt strange around a girl? And I mean strange in a positive way, with butterflies flying around in your stomach, your palms getting all sweaty and seeing her makes it almost impossible for you to speak, let alone say something smart?"

After Brock had ended his description he looked at Ash again and saw that the younger boy had a strange expression on his face. "I know what you mean… and I've felt like that before, " Ash replied in a small voice. "Something wrong with you?" Brock asked worried, "Have I hit a bad spot there?" Ash shock his head. "No, it's ok. I've just never realized that this feeling could be love, but now it makes sense and it scares me, because I've felt that way often, but always only around one person," he explained. Brock watched him closely. "Would you mind me asking who she is?" Ash was silent for a few minutes, then he nodded. "I'll tell you, but I think you'll laugh about me and tell me I should get into psychological treatment," he started. Brock's curiosity was increasing more and more. "Just tell me, I promise I won't laugh or anything like that, whoever she is," Brock said and put a hand on Ash's shoulder to assure him that he could trust him. Ash smiled weakly. "Thanks Brock. Well, the truth is, it's Gary," he said quickly to get over with. "Gary!!", Brock exclaimed, "I thought you two hated each other! I would have never imagined it could be Gary of all people!" Ash nodded and had a sad expression on his face. Brock noticed that and forced himself to claim down again. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to freak out like that, even though I have to admit that it's a double shock. You love Gary, who is your worst enemy, and a boy! However, it's ok for me. You are my best friend and nothing could ever change that!" Ash gave him a smile. "Thank you for taking it so well. Believe me, the realization shocked me, too. However, that's the only logical explanation for the feelings which I have around him. I'm really dense sometimes! I should have noticed it earlier!" Brock chose to say nothing and just smiled at him.

Misty, who in the meantime was getting even farer ahead, didn't hear what the boys talked about. However, she had turned her head while Brock was talking louder and therefore put up a few words of their conversation. "Hey guys! What's with Gary? If you are hoping for a Pokémon battle against him, you are lucky. He will be at the spring party this evening, too," she told him. Ash's face became pale. "You are kidding me, right?" Misty shock her head. "No, not at all, Ash! It was Gary's idea the go there in the first place. A few days ago, when we met him by chance, I overheard his cheerleaders talking about that party and that Gary suggested to go there. One of the girls then asked me if we went there, too. Furthermore she asked some questions about Brock, like if he is taken und stuff," Misty explained. With that she instantly had Brock's complete attention. "Is that true??" he asked with a flushed face and excitement in his voice. Misty nodded affirmatively. "They are all so pretty! Which one was it? Misty, tell me…," he begged. In the meantime Ash was thinking about what he had just heard. 'I will see Gary tonight… now that I know what I feel for him, what shall I do? Be brave and tell him and risk a black eye or wait if he does something? However, I highly doubt it that he even likes guys, let alone me, his rival. Furthermore he never has problems saying smart stuff around me and let be look like an idiot by doing that...' "Ash! Come on!" He suddenly heard Misty's voice from far ahead. She and Brock had already continued walking while he was standing there and thinking. Now he hurried to catch up with them.

...

End of Chapter 1 - I hope you guys liked the introduction, more to come very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part 2! Enjoy reading!

…

Half an hour later they reached Sunrise Town. It was a medium size town with many old but well preserved houses. "It's already 5pm, lets find our hotel and get ready for the party!" suggested Misty and increased her pace. "But I'm hungry!" complaint Ash. Misty sweat-dropped. "You are always hungry, so what's new about that?" "Anyway, why don't we stay at the Pokemon Center like usual?" Ash asked. "Because it is already booked up. There are so many people staying in Sunrise Town tonight that you can be lucky that I arranged a hotel room for us in advance," she told him. "Before I forget it, we are staying in the same hotel like Gary and his girlfans do." Ash looked at her in amazement. "Why is that??" and by himself he thought, 'oh great, not even a chance to stay away from him at the hotel…' "Cindy gave me the number of the hotel she booked for herself, Gary and the other girls," Misty explained not so patiently anymore. "Now who is Cindy?" "The greatest girl in the world…" Brock said drooling. "The cheerleader who seems to like Brock … for some reason," she muttered the last bit under her breath. "I guess you didn't listen earlier. Anyways, we can eat at the party. They have enough food stands there, ok?" Ash nodded happily. A few minutes later they found their hotel and checked in. "Hey Brock, here is the room key for the room which you share with Ash and Gary," Misty said and handed Brock the key. Ash, who had been looking around in the entrance hall, stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a minute, Misty! Did you just say that we share a room with Gary of all people?? Why's that??" he exclaimed. Misty nodded. "Do you know how much a hotel room costs??" said asked, "it's expensive that's why Cindy and I decided that I share a room with her and the other 2 girls and you guys also share one. Understood?" Ash nodded weakly. 'Can it get any worse?' he thought.

Just in that moment the door opened and Gary and his cheerleaders walked into the hall. 'Ok, question answered…' Gary noticed him immediately and smirked at him. "Look who is here, little Ashy." Ash became angry. "Shut up Gary!" he yelled, but Gary was not impressed. "You are really cute when you're angry," he simply said and winked at him. Ash blushed furiously and again didn't know what to say. 'Now I'm standing here like an idiot again...,' Ash thought and was angry at himself now, because he couldn't think of a smart retort. He decided to go to his room to get ready for the party, but then he remembered, 'not my room, OUR room... oh no...'. "What are you waiting for?" Gary called from the other end of the entrance hall and Brock was standing next to him. "Lets go to our room and get ready! We don't want to make the girls wait, do we?" Ash sighed. 'The girls, of course... that's all what Gary is interested in. He's not interested in guys, especially not in me.' However, he tried not to let his sadness show. "Sure thing, lets go!" he replied with more enthusiasm than he really felt.

Ash was in the bathroom and took a shower while he was still deep in thoughts. Those thoughts mainly circled around one special young man. Suddenly he noticed that someone was opening the bathroom door. Quickly Ash took his towel and warped it around his lower body. "Who is this? The bathroom is taken," he demanded. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Calm down Ashy, it's just me, Gary!" the voice answered. 'Oh shit!' Ash thought, 'why does he have to come in while I'm in the shower and naked?' Now Gary was standing in front of him, watching him closely with an unreadable expression on his face. Ash felt uncomfortable and put his hands on his towel to make sure it won't fall down and make matters even worse. "That bathroom is big enough for the two of us. We don't have too much time left until we meet up with the girls. You know how impatient they can be," Gary explained. Ash still didn't look convinced. "Don't be like that, it's not like I have something which you don't have. Well, maybe my something is way bigger than yours," Gary remarked and it seemed to Ash like he was trying reduce the tension in a Gary-like way. 'I guess there has to be some sort of insult in everything he says,' Ash thought, 'anyways, I have to try to act normal or otherwise he might suspect something and then I'd be in really big trouble.' "Yeah, you are right. You can go into the shower, I'm finished anyways," Ash told him and wanted to leave the bathroom as quickly as possible, but suddenly Gary grabbed his arm. Ash gave him a surprised look and Gary smiled at him, really smiled. "You look good, you know? I'm sure the girls are all over you," he told an astonished Ash. 'What's going on now?? A compliment from him, from Gary Oak?' Ash's face was crimson red by now. "Well, thanks Gary...See you later," he stuttered and fled from the bathroom. Gary watched him leave.

At exactly 7pm there was a knock on the boy's door. It was Misty with Cindy and the other 2 cheerleaders whose names were Ann and Joyce. "Hey guy, are you ready?" Misty asked. "Yes, wait a minute," replied Brock from inside the room and opened the door seconds later. "Hi Cindy," he greeted the blonde girl, who was standing next to Misty. Cindy was blushing. "Hi…," she replied shyly. Misty smiled content. She liked setting people up. "Hey Brock, why don't you tell Cindy something about your stone Pokémon? She is very interested in you ermm… them" she suggested. "Are you?" he asked Cindy and she nodded. Brock smiled and they started a conversation. In the meantime Ash and Gary had also left the room. "Ok! Lets go and have fun," commanded Misty and they left the hotel to go to the spring party.

…

Hehe…now who had been thinking they would kiss in the bathroom? ….well, you have to wait for some time … I'm so mean :p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, enjoy 

I hope I didn't make too many expression or grammar mistakes, I'm not an English native speaker, so please be kind ;)

…

It only took them a few minutes by feet to reach the party. It was a big festival which spread over about a square kilometre. Much to Ash's liking there were many snack bars which offered different kinds of food from various countries. There were also stands where you could shoot on targets and win prizes for yourself or your loved one. In the centre of the festival there was a rock band playing and in front of the stage was much space for people to dance or just to have a good look at the band.

Ash just wanted to go over to a snack bar where they had Chinese food, when he passed one of the shooting galleries. He stopped there because one of the prizes caught his interest. It was a key ring in the shape of a Pikachu. (His Pikachu was asleep in the hotel room, because it was tired from the long journey.) Gary, who was behind him, saw him looking at the key ring. "You like that, huh? However, you shouldn't try to win it. Being a clumsy person you'd rather accidently shoot the owner of the shooting gallery instead of hitting the target!" Ash looked at him angrily. 'I should have known that his sudden friendly behaviour was just a phase,' he thought, somehow disappointed. But then Gary suddenly put an arm around his shoulder and slightly pulled him closer to him. This action put a puzzled expression on Ash's face. Misty, Brock and the cheerleaders stood there, mouth wide open. Gary turned his attention to the owner of the shooting gallery, but kept his arm around Ash's shoulder. "How many times do I have to hit the target to win the Pikachu key ring?" Gary asked. The man told him that 5 times would be enough. "Then I would like to buy 5 bullets. It should be no problem to make it," he said as self-confident as ever. The man nodded and loaded a shotgun for Gary. Now Gary let go of Ash, took the gun, aimed at the target carefully and really only needed 5 shots to win. Like always, his cheerleaders cheered him on. "Congrats young man!" said the man and handed Gary the Pikachu key ring. "You have been the first one today to hit 5 out of 5! Therefore you get this rose extra for your boyfriend," the man continued and winked at him. He seemed to be open minded, despite of being about 60 years old. Now Ash was really blushing hard. 'Have I missed something?? Anyways, I'm sure Gary is going to set matters straight now immediately and tell the man that I'm only a friend who is too much of a clumsy fool to win that key ring himself and then he'll give to rose to Ann or Joyce or maybe even to Misty...' Ash thought. However, I didn't happen like Ash expected. Gary took the key ring and the rose from the shop owner and nodded his thanks. He smirked at Ash and told him, "here's your key ring and I hope you like red roses, honey!" Ash now had the key ring in one hand, the rose in the other and a lot of questions on his mind. However, before Ash was able to formulate any of those questions, Gary was off to a sweets stand with Ann and Joyce following him. Cindy stayed with Brock.

"Can someone please tell me what has just happened? Gary Oak was friendly to Ash, even flirting with him and he doesn't mind if people think that they have a relationship??" Misty asked confused. Brock had a small smile on his face. "Maybe he likes Ash? Who knows?" he assumed. Ash shook his head in disbelief. 'I'm not that lucky,' he thought to himself and to the others he said, "That's just Gary making fun of me again. Just in a different way this time. Maybe he got bored insulting me," Ash said. Then Cindy spoke up. "Don't talk like this about Gary! You two even used to be friends when you were children. Don't you think he might have had a good reason for keeping up your rivalry even though you are almost adults now? Gary has never seriously wanted to hurt you with his remarks, he just…," she suddenly trailed off and put a hand over her mouth. "He just what?" Ash asked. Cindy shook her head. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, it's none of my business! It's just that Gary and I are such good friends and it makes me sad that you think badly about him," she explained. "Maybe you and Gary should talk, Ash … talk about everything," Misty suggested. "I'll go over to Ann and Joyce and ask them if they want to look around the festival together with me if you want me to. Then you and Gary would be alone." Ash was taking her proposal into consideration. 'I think she is right. Maybe Gary wants to be friends with me again and just doesn't know how to do it. Our rivalry has lost its grounds over the years anyways. It had been about becoming a Pokémon master in the first place, but lately it seems like that Gary isn't too interested in that anymore and instead focuses more on Pokémon research like his grandpa…' Ash thought then he nodded in Misty's direction, signalling her that he agreed with her.

…

End of chapter 3 … chapter 4 (last chapter) will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, not the last chapter like I expected it to be yesterday, enjoy reading!

Some reviews would also make me happy ;)

…

Misty did like she promised and talked Ann and Joyce into looking around the festival with her Gary was standing there alone now, eating a bag of popcorn which he just got at the sweets stand. Ash slowly walked over to him, the rose still in his hand. He looked a bit shy, which was unusual for him. Gary smiled at him. "Seems like the girls all left me to do some girls' stuff over there," he said to start a conversation. He also seemed to feel a little insecure now, after the incident at the shooting gallery. "Thanks for the key ring ... and the rose," Ash said, looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "No problem! I know how much you like everything which is somehow connected with Pokémon, especially Pikachus," Gary replied. 'It's now or never...' Ash told himself. "Gary... can we go somewhere else where it is a bit quieter and talk?" Ash asked carefully, finally looking up and straight into Gary's eyes. Gary was a bit surprised, but nodded. "Sure, why not. Earlier when we arrived here at Sunrise Town, I saw a small lake at the outskirts of the town, not far from here. Do you want to go there?" Ash nodded and they started walking towards the lake.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes without saying a word to each other, when they finally reached the lake. It was a small but pretty lake with ducks swimming on it. No one else was there, because all people were at the spring party. They found a bench from which they had a good view over the lake and sat down. The silence continued for two more minutes until Ash spoke up again. "Gary, I think your behaviour today is strange. Normally you just insult me, but today you've also made fun of me, saying strange things like earlier in the bathroom or doing stuff like putting your arm around my shoulders at the shooting gallery. I really don't know how to make sense of all that," Ash explained, coming straight to the point instead of wasting time by beating around the bush. Gary's gaze was focused on the lake in front of them and he didn't look at Ash. At first Ash thought he hadn't been listening to what he said, but then Gary replied. "It was not my intention to make fun of you. I know it's hard to believe considering my attitude towards you for the past years, since the moment we became rivals when starting our Pokémon journeys. However, I've grown out of it and like you might have noticed, I'm not too interested in Pokémon battles anymore. Don't get me wrong, I still love Pokémon, but now I'm more interested in Pokémon research." Ash was listening closely and nodded. "Does that mean you want to be friends with me again?" Ash asked hopefully, but to his surprise Gary shook his head. "No Ash, that's not possible, I'm sorry," he said and took a look at Ash, who looked very sad now. "Ok... then I've misunderstood something. I just thought with ending our rivalry you meant trying to rebuild our friendship...," Ash trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence, because he felt tears welling up in his eyes. 'Just great, now I'm about to cry like some little girl… I have to oppress it and find an excuse to leave. I can't let him see my tears. What have I hoped for anyways? That he might want to become friends again, become really good friends and then he might fall in love with me in the end? I'm so pathetic, even a 12-year-old girl would laugh about me, if she could read my thoughts...' Gary was still looking at Ash. "That really doesn't mean that I don't like you, Ash!" said added carefully. Ash's expression changed from on the edge of crying to totally confused. "What do you mean by that now Gary? You like me, but you can't be my friend? That just makes no sense," Ash replied, a bit angry now.

Gary dropped his head and focused his gaze on the ducks in the lake again. "It's just that I couldn't handle it to see you on a regular basis, but not being able to be with you…," Gary started, Ash was still confused. He has never been the keenest person when it came to understanding hints. Gary tried again, "I mean to be together with you. To say it right, I love you Ash!" Ash almost fell off the bench. "You … you mean that you can't be my friend, because you want to be my boyfriend instead?" Ash asked, finally understanding it. Gary nodded and was still looking at the ducks, while having a sad expression on his face. "I could understand it if you were completely grossed out now. I'll just now ... don't worry, I'll find another room for the night...I," he wasn't able to continue talking, because Ash gently cupped his chin in his right hand and carefully turned his head to make him look at him. Before Gary was able to do, say or even think anything at all, Ash had put his lips on his and kissed him. The kiss took only a few seconds, but it was enough to tell Gary that Ash didn't quite oppose the idea of dating him. Many questions ran through his head now, but instead of asking any of them, Gary just pressed his lips on Ash's now. This kiss lasted much longer than the first one. Gary opened his mouth a little and licked with his tongue over Ash's lips. This action surprised the younger boy and made him open his mouth a bit. Gary used that chance to slide his tongue into Ash's mouth to really kiss him, and he was a really good kisser. After a few seconds Ash used his own tongue to also explore Gary's mouth. The kiss seemed to last forever and only ended when they had to stop to catch their breaths. "That was … wow," Ash simply said. Gary smiled at him. "I would have never thought that I'd ever have the chance to kiss you. I always expected you to end up with Misty sooner or later, after you have noticed that there is something else in the world than Pokémon," Gary admitted. Ash had to laugh a little. "I wonder why everyone gets this idea. You are already the second person who assumed that, but never mind... rather tell me when you have suddenly started loving me!" Ash inquired. His face was still flushed from the intensity of the kiss.

"It started about two years ago, when I just began seeing you with other eyes. You had grown up much, you've not been acting so silly anymore, and like I've said earlier today, you also became very attractive," Gary explained. "Until then I only had relationships with girls, but they never lasted long. That's why my group of cheerleaders has been constantly changing. Every time I've broken up with one and started dating another one, the ex-girlfriend left the group. I have to admit that my behaviour was not nice and not the way you should act around girls. However, all that stopped when I fell in love with you. I didn't have girlfriends anymore, because I noticed that I've never felt around any of them the way I feel when being close to you. For obvious reasons I couldn't risk that you or someone else noticed something, so I used our old rivalry as a reason to be mean to you. In that way I was sure it would stay a secret." Ash had been listening carefully, finally understanding everything, except one thing. "But today you acted completely different around me, like you wanted people to find out," Ash stated and Gary nodded. "Yes, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find out if there was the slightest chance that my dreams could come true. That's why I flirted with you. It was to see if you'd freak out on me. However, I wasn't sure if I'd bring up the courage to tell you, even tough you acted in a positive way. After all you have always be the courageous one of us," Gary continued. 'He thinks I'm courageous,' Ash thought proudly and smiled at Gary. "I think we have to thank Brock, he helped me to figure out my feelings," Ash said. After he noticed a strange look on Gary's face, he quickly added, "no, not in a pervert way. We just had a talk about girls and stuff and how it feels like to be in love. Then I came to the conclusion that I loved you," Gary looked really happy now and pulled Ash into his arms. Ash put his head on Gary's shoulder. "Thanks Gary," he said then. Gary raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for what?" "For the best first kiss I could have ever imagined," Ash explained to a surprised Gary. "First kiss? So you mean that I'm really your first?" Ash nodded. "First and one & only," he added.

They had been sitting at the lake for who knows how long, until they heard a familiar voice calling their names. "Ash! Gary! Where are you? We are worried!" It was Misty, who was coming closer to the lake…

…

How will Misty react? I guess you have to wait until Chapter 5 to find out ;)


	5. Chapter 5

So here is Chapter 5, enjoy reading!

…

„Ash! Gary!" yelled Misty again. The guys were still snuggling and kissing on the bench at the lake when they heard her. 'What is Misty doing here? Have we really been away for so long?' Ash wondered. "Ash...," Gary started, "before Misty finds us here I have to ask you something." Ash looked curiously at him. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Gary asked shyly and Ash just nodded and kissed him again. "Misty, we are here, at the lake," Ash yelled, after they had finished the kiss. It's took Misty only a few seconds to reach them. "Here you are. We have been looking all over the place for you. You have been away for about 2 hours!" Misty complained. Ash just smiled at her. "But it was worth it," he said, hugging Gary and snuggling close. Misty looked at them, mouth wide open. "What's that now? Playing jokes on old Misty, huh?" she asked, but sounded uncertain. "It's no joke, Misty," Gary replied. "I love Ash and he loves me." Misty wasn't able to speak for a few seconds, which is really unusual for her. "You love him?? Does that mean you are a couple now?" she asked. They both nodded. "I hope it's ok for you," Gary added carefully. Misty looked at him confused. "Why should it not be ok for me? I'm a modern and open minded girl. Anyways, nothing is hotter than two attractive boys kissing," she answered with a smirk on her face, which made both boys blush furiously. "Let's go back to the others. They are waiting for us at the festival," she said and with that started walking back. The boys followed suit.

They found the others in front of a beer stand. The girls were happily drinking their beer, which Brock has bought of course, and Brock was happy to be surrounded by three hot girls. Cindy was the first to notice that Misty had come back together with Ash and Gary. When she saw that Ash and Gary were holding hands, she winked at Gary and gave him thumps up. "It was about time," she added. Brock and the other girls also turned around and noticed them. Brock also seemed pleased to see the happy couple. Only Ann and Joyce had a slightly hurt expression on their faces. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ann asked. Gary looked guilty, because he knew that his cheerleaders, except Cindy, wanted him as a boyfriend, too. "I'm sorry, but Ash is the one I love," he explained. "But you used to have so many girlfriends before, well not for the last two years, but earlier. I always thought you just stopped dating girls all the time because you were looking for the right one…," Joyce continued sadly. Gary felt even worse not. Ash also felt pity for the girls. 'They have hoped for two years that he might choose one of them as a new girlfriend,' he thought. "And now you are suddenly gay?" Ann asked. 'There she has a point. Why hasn't that question crossed my mind earlier?' Ash wondered silently. "I'm not gay…," Gary replied. "Huh? What do you mean," Ash interrupted him. Gary tightened the grip on his hand. "Would you please let me finish my sentence, Ashy?" Gary demanded. Ash nodded. "I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. That means I'm sexually attracted to boys and girls. However, the only person whom I've ever really loved is Ash," Gary explained and smiled at his boyfriend. Ash felt relieved now. Ann and Joyce were still sad, but nodded their understanding. "If you really love him, then I hope that you two will be happy," Ann said in a small voice. "After all it also has one good point," Joyce added and everyone looked at her confused. "Ann and I can stay best friends," she continued. Ann smiled at her. "That's right, if Gary had decided for one of us, our friendship would have been over and we would have probably become enemies," Ann assumed. "We'll get both over it after some time. What about now enjoying the great rock band here?" Joyce suggested and everyone agreed.

They all had much fun, even Joyce and Ann, who were flirting with some interesting guys. Ash and Gary were for some people more interesting than the rock band. Some girls starred at them and giggled. A few guys made some stupid remarks, but they all shut up when Gary turned into their direction and gave them an evil stare. After that he kissed Ash passionately just to annoy those guys and of course Ash kissed back with the same passion. "Do you think … Brock would mind to … give up the room and … spend the night at the … girls' room?" Gary asked between kisses. Ash snickered, "I see no problem there!" Gary smirked. "Good, because I've got some plans with you tonight which are not to been witnessed by Brock," he indicated. Ash looked at him innocently. "And what would that be?" he asked, really oblivious and not only pretending to be. Gary almost fell flat on his face. "You are really slow sometimes, you know that?" Ash pouted, "thanks a lot for that 'compliment'!" However, he was only mad at Gary for a few seconds then they kissed again. "So, what do you want to do tonight then?" Ash asked once again. Gary decided not to make another mean remark again, because that could really hurt Ash's feelings. He just decided to be blunt, "I want to have sex with you! What else?" Ash's face turned crimson red and his eyes became wide. "Oh ... errm ... Isn't that a bit ... FAST?" he asked after he had recovered from the shock. "You know that I've never … unlike you…," he continued. Gary shocked his head. "I think I didn't make it clear earlier. I've dated a lot of woman and kissed them, but I've also never had sex," he stressed. That made Ash smile happily. 'I'll be his first!' he thought proudly. "But why not, didn't they want to?" Ash asked curiously. "That was not the problem. They wanted, but I didn't. That was another reason why I've changed girlfriends so often. I dumped them when they started to want more than kissing from me. I just didn't want to sleep with them, because, like I explained earlier, I didn't really love them," Gary answered honestly. "But I know that I love you, I've known that for two years now. So there is nothing that I want more than to sleep with you," he continued and was also blushing now. "That must have been the sweetest way anyone has ever asked for sex," Ash stated, winking at him. "However, if it's too early for you, then we can wait until you are ready. I don't want to push you, you know?" Gary added. Ash nodded. "Let's just see what happens tonight, ok?" he said and Gary was content with that answer.

The band stopped playing at 2am and most people went either home or to some disco. "So guys, lets go back to the hotel, ok?" Misty asked. "Why don't we go to one of those discos before?" Ann asked. "They won't let you in, it's already 2am and youngsters below 18 get kicked out at midnight. Except me, none of you is 18," Brock said, grinning proudly. "You're wrong," Cindy answered. "Ann and Joyce are 18, too. I'm already 19." Brock was surprised but looked content. He liked older girls anyways. "Ok, then let's go," he said. "Hey, what's with me? I'm still 17," Misty interrupted. Cindy smiled at her, "don't worry, I think no security man would deny entrance to a pretty girl like you!" Misty was blushing now. "Yeah, you go to the disco, Ash and I go back to the hotel," Gary suggested. "Is that really ok for you two?" Brock asked. Ash nodded and Gary added, "They wouldn't let little Ashy in anyways and I'm not a pretty girl like Misty. So I've got no chance too, still being 17," he said smirking and winked at a still blushing Misty. "What you mean with little??" Ash asked. Gary kissed him instead of giving an answer, which seems to be enough to make Ash happy again. "There is only one condition. You sleep in the girl's room after coming home. Otherwise you'd interrupt… errrm … wake Ash and me up when you come home," Gary said. Brock grinned broadly. "No problem at all!" he answered. Misty pulled his ear. "And who is going to ask us??" she demanded, but then changed her mind quickly after looking in Ash's pleading eyes. "Oh well, it's ok for me. As long as he and Cindy behave," she added, looking in the direction of a blushing Cindy and an equally blushing Brock.

…

Chapter 6 will be up soon, too. I won't make you wait long, I promise :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6, the final one! Enjoy reading!

…

Ash unlooked the hotel room door and they went in. Ash found Pikachu sleeping on the bed. He felt guilty, because he had almost forgot about his best friends while being with Gary. Pikachu seemed to have woken up by it's owner's return and happily jumped into his arms. Ash hugged him. "Hey Pikachu! Would you mind spending the night at the girls' room? Gary and I would like to be alone for a while," Ash asked the Pokémon. Pikachu seemed to understand that something had significantly changed between the former rivals and nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Pikachu!" Gary said. "Here is the key for the girls' room. Misty had given it to me earlier," he explained and handed the key to Pikachu. "Can you unlook the door yourself?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu replied like it wanted to say, "Of course, no problem for me!"

After Pikachu had left, they both were quite unsure about what to do now. "Do you want to shower first or shall I?" Ash asked to break the silence. Gary suddenly smirked. "Why not save water and shower together?" he suggested. 'Having a shower together... how will that end? However, I love him, so everything that happens can't be bad nor will I regret something later,' Ash thought. "Ok, let's do it …errrm… take a shower together I mean," he quickly corrected himself. Gary smiled at him. "Need any help getting rid of your clothes?" he asked a now deeply blushing Ash. Despite of feeling a little insecure Ash suddenly walked up to Gary and removed his shirt. "I guess you rather need the help," Ash retorted grinning and felt relieved that he was in control of the situation again. Within seconds they were passionately kissing and somehow managed to undress each other at the same time. "It's time for the shower now," Gary suddenly said, picked Ash up and carried him into the bathroom. They spent about 30 minutes in the shower, because between putting shower gel on each other they were kissing all the time. After that they dried themselves up with the hotel's big fluffy towels. "Let's go to bed," Gary said and took Ash's hand. "Ok, just let me get a pair of boxers and a t-shirt," Ash replied, but Gary gently pulled him towards the bed. "You won't need them, I'll keep you warm," Gary promised and looked lovingly into Ash's eyes...

At the next morning, or strictly speaking at almost lunchtime, after all it was already 11am, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and the Cheerleaders were sitting at a breakfast table in the hotel's dining room when Ash and Gary also entered the room. They were holding hands again and smiling happily. "Good morning lovebirds!" Brock greeted them. "Hi guys, how come you are already awake after your party night at the disco?" Ash asked curiously. "That had a simple reason," Misty started and glared at Brock, "he snores terribly!" Brock laughed nervously. "I already told you that I'm sorry. I normally don't snore, but it must have been caused by the alcohol which I drunk," he apologized. "Anyways, that's why we are already up and we woke him up too, because it was his fault, so he has at least to be awake, too," Ann explained. In the meantime Ash and Gary had sat down next to their friends. "And you two, what about your night?" Brock asked them. They were both blushing now. "Well, it was better than yours, believe me," Gary implied, smiling at Ash. "You didn't do anything ... ehhm ... bad?" Brock asked. "If you want to know if we had sex, then no," Ash replied, "Gary just gave me a blowjob and I returned the favour," Ash said in a matter of fact voice. Misty spilled the muesli, which she was just eating, back into the bowl. "Thanks, too much information," she said, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. Gary was just blushing deeply and the others started laughing.

Cindy was the first to become serious again. "I have to tell you something," she started and suddenly all eyes were on her. "What is it, Cindy?" Gary asked, a little worried by the seriousness of her voice. "Ann, Joyce and I will leave," she said looking at Gary, who was looking sad now. "But why? Is it because of Ash and me?" he asked. Cindy quickly shook her head. "No, not at all! I'm really happy for you! It's just that we heard at the disco last night that the local football team is looking for new cheerleaders. This team is really good and famous. Therefore the cheerleaders are also paid well. We will join the team." Gary still had a sad look on his face but nodded his understanding. "What about Brock?" Ash suddenly asked. "I thought you like him and I was sort of expecting that the seven of us will travel together from now on! Why are you leaving him now, Cindy?" Brock shocked his head and gave Ash a smile. "I'm sorry, Ash. I will stay here with Cindy and work for the local Pokémon Centre," Brock said. Ash was on the edge of crying. "You really want to leave Misty and me?" Brock nodded and felt a bit guilty because he made Ash sad like this. "Don't be sad! It's not like I'm out of the world now! And you still got Misty, Pikachu and Gary of course," Brock said, trying to comfort him. Gary put an arm around Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry Ashy, I won't leave you. From now on we will stay together," he assured him. Ash gave him a small smile.

After they had finished breakfast Ash, Gary and Misty packed their things and prepared to leave. Brock and the girls wanted to stay at the hotel for a few more days until they would find a communal residence to live in. "I will miss you so much, Brock!" Misty exclaimed and hugged him. "I'll miss you, too" he replied. Then he went over to Ash and hugged him, too. Now Ash really wasn't able anymore to keep his tears from falling, but he didn't care about that at the moment. Gary and the cheerleaders also had a hard time saying good bye. After that Misty, Pikachu, Ash and Gary left the hotel. "Where are we going now?" Misty asked curiously. Ash shrugged his shoulders. He really hasn't thought about it. He had just forgotten to make new travel plans during all the changes which took place today and yesterday. "We are going to Pallet Town of course!" They were all surprised by Gary's announcement. "Why to Pallet Town, our home town?" Ash asked curiously. "Isn't that obvious, Ashy?" Gary asked. "We have to tell your mom and my grandpa about 'us', before they get to know about it by other people," he explained. "That seems logical," Misty agreed. "I'll give to moral support!" Ash nodded. "Then off to Pallet Town!" he yelled and Pikachu pikaed in agreement.

End (for now…)

…

I hope you guys liked my first Ash X Gary fic! There will be other stories following this one!


End file.
